Heterogeneous software environments, for example in enterprise scale environments, have multiple components, each with different configuration settings. Examples of these software components include backup applications, security applications, data protection applications, content management systems, record management systems, accounting/financial applications, and data applications. Configuration of these components, which ideally is resilient and responsive, may be aided by software components called configuration checkers. Configuration checkers are an additional plug-in for a component that may not be resilient nor responsive. There remains a need for better configuration checkers.